The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing by ejecting liquid onto a print medium, and to a print head unit.
An inkjet printer performs printing on a print medium by ejecting ink from a nozzle. As this type of inkjet printer, an inkjet printer is known that includes with an inkjet head, a main tank and, a buffer tank. The main tank is an ink supply source and is disposed in the inkjet printer itself. The buffer tank is a liquid supply portion and connects the inkjet head and the main tank. In a case where ink is ejected from a plurality of nozzles of the inkjet head and is thereby consumed, ink is supplied from the main tank to the inkjet head via the buffer tank.
Air bubbles may enter into the buffer tank from the outside, due to air entering when the main tank is replaced, air permeability in an ink flow path system, etc. An inkjet printer includes a discharge flow path that is communicatively connected to the buffer tank without going through the inkjet head. A discharge pump is connected to the discharge flow path. The inkjet printer drives the discharge pump to suck and remove the ink in the ink supply path up to the buffer tank via the discharge flow path, together with the bubbles accumulated in the buffer tank, thus filling the buffer tank with ink. One end portion side of the buffer tank is fixed to the discharge flow path that extends in the up-down direction. Thus, the buffer tank is held in parallel with the direction in which a plurality of nozzles are arrayed on a nozzle surface.